Groundside
by MarxistFIN
Summary: What if when Hitler was erased, Germany didn't join the Allies but instead had a more left-leaning revolution and became a socialist state? What if things played out as they did before, just without Nazi Germany. And what happens now that Humanity reaches out to space and discovers the first signs of extraterrestrial life, will it be war or peace? Find out. Rated M to be safe.


**Groundside**

**A/N: This is both an alternate history and AU story based on the non-canon Soviet victory in Red Alert (I chose the first one because it was the most serious one out of the three), I hated how the games completely forgot about the Communist party of Germany which alongside the Nazi party was one of the major players in German politics before Hitler rose to power and would have likely gained a lot more influence as a result of his absence. I also changed some things about American history in the 20th century so that they aren't as jingoistic and interventionist as they were both in the games and in the real world. This story also completely ignores the existence of NOD since the first Red alert game was originally supposed to be a prequel to the Tiberium-Saga.**

**Oh, and Einstein is not fighting for the Allies since in reality he considered a socialist system to be superior. Sorry folks.**

**Note. This may not exactly be the most historically accurate or even logical for that matter but bear with me folks.**

**I don't own the Command &amp; Conquer franchise. If I did C&amp;C 4 would have never been made the way it was.**

**Prologue – Timeline**

_"History is a set of lies agreed upon." - Napoleon Bonaparte, French General and Emperor._

1914-1918: The Great war is fought between the Entente and Central Powers, the war introduces many new horrific instruments of warfare including toxic gases which are used in great numbers as a terror weapon on both sides, the war lasts for four bloody years and ends in the collapse of many empires and birth of new ones. The German Empire is reformed into the Weimar Republic, its army is reduced and it's forced to pay war reparations to the Entente nations, it also had to take all responsibility for the war which left many German citizens angry and nationalist sentiment was high even after the war.

As an end result of the war, many empires fell and many small nations rose up from the rubble to replace them, many revolutions were also fought, some were a result of rising nationalism and cries for independence, some were more socialist, communist or anarchist in nature like the ones that took place in Germany, Russia and the areas inside the former Austro-Hungarian empire's territory.

Most of these revolutions are put down, but some succeed and change the face of the world for generations to come, as a result of the war the Great Russian Empire and the leading Romanov family are extinguished in the sweep of bloody rebellions that take place in 1917 and result in the formation of the world's first fully socialist state. This revolution didn't come without a price though. Many lives were lost in the resulting civil war between the White Guard Reactionaries that were supported by foreign western powers comprised mostly of the former Entente nations, and the Red Guards led by the Bolshevik party that wanted to establish a worker's state, the so called "Dictatorship of the Proletariat" as defined by the German philosopher and economist Karl Marx.

1919: The Polish-Soviet war is fought between Soviet and Polish forces lead by Jósef Piłsudski both for Polish independence and to establish a federation that resembled the former Poland-Lithuania, which at its peak had reached all the way from the Baltic to the Black Sea,

1922: The Bolsheviks manage to win both the Civil War and the war against Poland and their allies in Ukraine, Piłsudski is captured and executed by the Polish Red Guard after his final defeat in Veiksel, many former parts of the Russian Empire join into the newly formed Soviet Union as a result of their own revolutions, these included, all three of the Baltic states and Finland, which had fought its own bloody civil war that left the country and its population scarred for a long time to come.

1923: The general secretary of the Bolshevik party and the leader of the October revolution Vladimir Lenin passes away in his sleep with the resulting power struggle between Lenin's own candidate Leon Trotsky, the man who founded the Red Army and his opponent Josif Stalin.

1924: Adolf Hitler is eliminated from the timeline by Einstein after he's released from Landsberg Prison, leading to the elimination of the National-socialist party as a major player in politics, as without a charismatic leader like Hitler the twelve-man party is eventually disbanded.

1927: As an end result of the power struggle between the two candidates for the general secretary position, Trotsky is kicked out of the Communist party and exiled to Mexico where he would later be murdered by Stalin's agents. Stalin assumes full control of the party and alongside it, the whole union. Plans are drawn for the mass industrialisation of the whole of Soviet Union to catch up with the rest of the world's super powers in production capacity. The civil war in China begins.

1929: The Black Friday and the resulting global economic collapse ends in a worldwide recession, Soviet Union and its Socialist allies suffer no repercussions since their economies are independent from the global free market and they produce most of their goods themselves. The resulting rise of unemployment and hyperinflation in Germany boosts the popularity of the KPD (Kommunistiche Partei Deutchlands), and as a result of the Nazi party's absence they manage to win a 21.85% vote in the 1930 elections and become the second biggest party in the Reichstag, right after the Social Democrats.

1932-1933: As a result of a famine that sweeps across the entirety of the USSR millions die of malnutrition, as the Government is attempting to keep everyone fed, unfortunately due to logistical problems and bad weather conditions the grain isn't able to reach everyone in time resulting what is later thought to be one of the greatest humanitarian disasters in Soviet History. The anti-communists and fascists use this famine as a propaganda tool to discredit the Socialist system as dysfunctional and go as far as claim that the famine was intentionally caused. In Germany, the KPD Manages to win a majority vote over the Social Democrats and become the new leading party in the Reichstag, occupying 45.1% of the seats this time.

1934: President Hindenburg passes away, and in the resulting power gap the Communists seize power through a non-violent revolution, dissolving the parliament and establishing a new constitution. The German Democratic Republic is founded and it becomes a close ally of the Soviet Union. Inspired by the success of their comrades in Germany, the Austrian communists attempt their own revolution in Wien. In the end it fails but they are able to successfully assassinate Chancellor Engelbert Dollfuss before being shot by the arriving army forces. As a result of the attempted seizure of power, the Communist party is publicly banned in Austria.

1936: The Spanish Civil war begins after an attempted coup d'état by a coalition of conservative and nationalist rebels lead by Francisco Franco, their aim being to topple the popular left-majority government of the Spanish Republic, both sides are supported by outside forces, the Nationalists by Italian and the Portuguese, and the Republicans by Mexico, the Soviets and various foreign volunteers from around the world, including Germany and the neighbouring France.

1937-1938: Stalin's purges result in the destruction of the majority of the Red Army leadership, including people who were part of the old guard that fought in the October Revolution. Even to this day, experts are not in complete agreement about the number of people who perished as a result of the purges but what most of them do agree on is that it numbered somewhere in the hundreds of thousands. The Japanese launch the invasion of mainland China that is in the middle of a civil war, the Communists and the Nationalists agree to a ceasefire between each other at least until the invading Japanese are driven out.

1939: The Civil War in Spain ends in a crushing defeat for the Nationalists due to the sheer amount of foreign aid being poured into the hands of the Republican forces. Franco stands trial for treason and war crimes, in the end he's found guilty of both and sentenced to death by hanging. Non-Aggression pacts are drawn between various countries of Europe and the Fascist-led Italy, and to the surprise of everyone else even the USSR agree to sign the pact. The pact between Italy and the USSR is officially called the Molotov-Ciano pact, and unofficially the pact has a secret protocol which divides parts of Europe into spheres of influence between the two, it was agreed that Italy was free to conquer several parts of the Balkans, including Yugoslavia and Greece, while the USSR was free to annex Austria and make it a part of the GDR

1940: After multiple requests by the Chinese to the Soviets to send aid, Stalin finally agrees to send arms to both of the groups opposing the Japanese occupiers, He also orders defence plans to be made by STAVKA High command in-case of a Japanese invasion through Manchuria or Mongolia as a retaliation for arming the Chinese. Eventually nothing happens beyond several border clashes between the two powers and the Soviets continue to supply the Chinese defenders with armaments. Several volunteers from the around the world, including the US, arrive to help the Chinese fight off the Japanese.

1941-1943: As a response to the embargo imposed on it's vital oil imports necessary for its expansion, Japan launches attacks against the British, effectively declaring war on them, Italy does the same with its African campaign, attempting to reach the vital Oil fields under British and French control to fuel its own expansion into the rest of the continent, resulting in both Britain and its ally France declaring war on them. Seeing the Italians in trouble, Stalin seizes the opportunity and orders the invasion of the fascist puppet states in the Balkans and rest of Eastern Europe, easily crushing their meagre defences and leaving Italy without valuable resources to continue its imperialist expansion in Africa. As a result of losing both its territories in Africa and in Eastern Europe, Italy retreats back through the Mediterranean and onto its home soil.

1944: While the Allied forces of France and Britain land on Sicily through their naval bases on the south of the Mediterranean, the Soviets steamroll through the east and through the Alps in the north, resulting in the Italian forces being scattered on three fronts and unable to hold the line on all of them. Mussolini attempts to leave the country by Submarine, but his transport is detected on the Gibraltar and sunk with depth charges fired from British destroyers. Italy formally surrenders and is divided into three occupation zones, the northern parts which includes Rome, held by the Soviets and the Southern parts held by the two Allies. The Japanese are also pushed back on all fronts, their forces already having been driven out of Mainland China and their home islands being threatened by the British and French. As a last ditch effort they attempt to launch an invasion into the Mongolian SSR for more resources, giving Stalin the excuse he needed to begin the invasion of Manchuria.

1945: Japan surrenders unconditionally after losing Manchuria, Korea and majority of its home islands, Democratic People's Republic of Korea is founded in the Soviet Occupied Korea as a new SSR and Manchuria is annexed into the Union. The Chinese Civil war resumes after the Japanese surrender and now with both the Allies and the Soviets supporting their own side with armaments and "Volunteers". President Roosevelt dies in the middle of his fourth term and standing Vice President Henry A. Wallace continues to serve in his place for the remaining three years.

1946: The United Nations are formed to replace the previously incompetent League of Nations as a way to settle international affairs and prevent future conflicts. The Vietnamese independence struggle from French colonial control begins after the last of the Japanese forces leave the country. The Occupation of Italy Ends and it is divided into two states, the Socialist Republic of Italy in the North and the Federal Republic of Italy alongside the Autonomous region of Sicily in the South

1948: The Chinese Civil War ends in Communist victory with the Kuomintang forces being driven off to the Island of Taiwan, leaving the mainland China to Mao's Communists and the People's Republic of China is founded. The Republic of China is founded by Kuomintang remnants. As a gesture of good faith, the USSR donates Manchuria to the PRC, Chinese and Soviet relations are solidified with this gesture. Wallace runs for re-election as a candidate of the Progressive Party and easily beats his opponent Harry S. Truman with his message of mutual co-existence with the Soviet Union and its Socialist Allies as opposed to Truman's rabid anti-communist attitude that would most likely only lead to war with the Eastern superpower and its partners, another factor that quickly causes the people to lose interest in Truman is the fact that the general public opinion leans strongly toward a Non-interventionist/Non-involvement foreign policy, a policy that Wallace supports.

1949: The tensions between the Allies and the Soviets are high and war seems inevitable. Albert Einstein releases his article titled "Why Socialism?" in the Monthly Review newspaper drawing criticism from conservative elements both in America and abroad towards the otherwise respected man of science.

The Yugoslavian-Nationalist Chetnik resistance movement's operations in Kosovo are destroyed after a Red Army Lieutenant Viktor Kraznov is able to discover their base located inside the capitalPriština and destroy it in the resulting firefight between Soviet and rebel forces, multiple civilians are killed in the crossfire, as a result of being used as human shields by both sides and from the liberal amount of Sarin Gas used by the Soviet Commander when clearing the rebel remnants inside the base proper, these facts are used as a pretext to push for UN-sponsored intervention into Yugoslavia.

Most of the UN members vote against the Intervention in Yugoslavia but they are ignored by the newly formed coalition of "The Alliance of Free Nations" or simply, the Allies who find it necessary to intervene in what the Soviets are doing in Kosovo with or without UN approval. The armed intervention led by the Allied forces into Yugoslavia is treated by the Soviet Union as an act of war and a formal declaration is proclaimed the day after the Allies land on Yugoslavian soil

Several unaffiliated nations struggle to remain neutral in the conflict like Switzerland since they are sandwiched between the two powerhouses of Europe.

1950: Sarin Gas is used once more by Soviet Forces as they attack South Italy, effectively breaking several UN regulations regarding Chemical Weapons in warfare while gassing a civilian village that is used as a supply base for the Allies. The Soviet Commander Kraznov, by now having reached the rank of Captain is awarded the Hero of the Soviet Union after his successful campaign in French Morocco that resulted in thousands of French soldiers being taken prisoner. The Allied counter-offensive in Germany is partly successful as it enables them to establish a foothold in western parts of Germany. The Chinese siege of Hong Kong and Taiwan begins. By the end of the year, the war is stuck in a stalemate with neither side being any more successful in their attacks than the other.

1951: The Neutral Norway joins the Allies and is as a result invaded by Soviet forces through Northern Finland. A Red navy supply port is established in the coastal city of Narvik. With its strategic location the Soviets use Narvik as a staging area for their missile submarine fleets to bombard Britain's cities with their cruise missiles while the rest of Norway is rapidly conquered under the Red Banner.

The Soviet Summer offensive is launched against the Allies, its objective being to drive the Allied forces off of German Soil and push onwards to France. Netherlands remains neutral but Belgium joins the Allies after it's invaded by the Soviets who seek to use it as an alternate route to get around the French Maginot Line, which is successful and Soviet forces reach Paris within a few weeks. French forces surrender and their government is forced out of the country and into exile.

1952: A full-sized version of the Chronosphere is finished by Einstein in his Black forest-based laboratory. British spies are able to steal a copy of the blueprints to build a similar one for the Allies. The formerly neutral Spain is accepted to the ever-growing Comintern Alliance and with Soviet help, drive the British off of Gibraltar. Chinese and Korean Forces land on Taiwan and successfully topple the Kuomintang regime there. The siege of Hong Kong ends in Comintern victory after the British forces inside the city surrender after two years of holding off the Communist forces.

1953: Vietnamese independence struggle ends in Viet Minh victory and the remaining French forces are driven out of the country, the newly formed Democratic Republic of Vietnam joins the Comintern Alliance. Similar independence struggles are seen across south-east Asia as Communist guerrillas supported by the CA member states wage open war against the crumbling Empires of Great Britain, France, Portugal and the Netherlands. The Soviets and the rest of the CA draw plans for the eventual invasion of Britain. Britain is completely surrounded by the Soviets by the end of the year as one of the last strongholds for the Allied cause, but even its cities have most been reduced to rubble by Soviet bombardment. Chinese, Vietnamese and Korean forces join together to invade Australia, New Zealand and India to take them out of the war and destroy the remaining British presence in Asia. They are supported at least in India by the local Communist revolutionaries like the Naxalites.

1954: The Invasion of Great Britain, codenamed Operation Sealion begins with a Soviet air raid at the British Naval base at Scapa Flow, sinking most of the remaining ships in the Royal Navy followed by a massive air battle over London where the Red Air Force has the upper hand with their superior MiG jet fighters compared to the Royal Air Force's aging Spitfires. As the massive dog fight rages over London, the Red Navy lands it's Marines on Scottish shore which after securing a beachhead are followed by the men of the Germany's NVA which are amongst the first foreign armies to land on British soil. The Canal Islands are captured using the Chronosphere to land several tank and infantry companies to crush the meagre defences. Ireland joins the Comintern in exchange of getting back Northern Ireland from the British. The proposal is accepted by most of CA members and the Irish are accepted into the Alliance. By the end of the bloody year of fighting, the Communist forces have crossed the border between Scotland and England and are at the gates of London itself.

1955: London falls and with it the last Allied stronghold in Europe, as every other country is either Neutral or already under CA occupation. Ireland receives Northern Ireland from the British as was agreed upon, Britain is divided into occupation zones with the Soviet Union controlling the areas around London and the rest of the European members left in charge of the remaining ones like Wales, which is given to the Spanish to watch over. The rebuilding process begins and a new more Left-leaning government is formed under Soviet supervision and the remaining British colonies around the world are abandoned and the remaining colonial troops are brought back home as the Comintern members help the newly liberated African colonies build up and join the global community as equals. Albert Einstein dies in his home in Zürich at the age of 76, his cause of death is stated to be internal bleeding from his abdominal aortic aneurysm. His brain is preserved for study and the rest of his body is cremated as stated in his last will.

1956: Most of the rubble in Britain's major cities has been cleared and new houses are being built for the people to live in, all with the help of the foreign aid provided by the Comintern members as a way to atone for destroying the infrastructure in first place. South America becomes a new haven for fascists and members of the former Allied governments. A joint space program is begun within the Comintern and the Soviet "Sputnik I" satellite is launched into space with the help of a German-engineered rocket. The launch is a success and the satellite is the first manmade object in history to go around Earth's orbit and document the entirety of the globe in all of its beauty. The 9th of August is added as a new holiday to celebrate Humanity's leap into the space age.

1957: Stalin, having retreated from the public eye due to increasing health problems, spends his last months in his private home in the woods outside Moscow. He eventually dies in his sleep from a stroke due to his paranoia not allowing anyone inside the same room to check on him while he's sleeping. People from all around the Union come to the state funeral being held in Moscow as Stalin is buried in the Kremlin Cemetery, next to Lenin's mausoleum. Participating are also the Foreign ministers of all the Comintern member states and even the US representatives are there to pay their respects to the dead man of steel. His successor is a former Belorussian political officer Andrei Alexandrovich Komarovski

1958-1975: The world is divided into three camps, with South and Central America (With the exception of Cuba and Mexico, which are socialist) being a havens of Fascist military dictatorships, North America and Japan being the last bastions of free market capitalism and the rest of the world (Africa, most of Europe and Asia) being part of the Comintern Alliance of socialist nations. Only several neutral countries remain in existence during this period. The Golden age of space exploration is also during this period in time with both the US and Soviets (With the help of Germans) leading the expansion into space with numerous space missions, in 1961 Yuri Gagarin becomes the first man in space and in 1965, a joint Soviet-US space mission is launched to do something always thought to be impossible, to put man on the moon. The moon mission is successful and both American and Soviet flags are planted on to moon's surface where they still stand to this day. 1972 marks the beginning of the construction of a permanent joint moon base on Luna's surface by the Americans and the Soviets.

1976: An anti-communist coalition of Central and South American nations is formed under the name of La Liga Latinoamericana Para destruir El Comunismo(LLPC) or The Latin-American league to destroy Communism. It is comprised of the extremely conservative or Fascist governments of Central and Southern Americas and their goal is to wipe all communist and socialist presence from the entirety of the American continent, with their first act being to invade Mexico through Guatemala and to do an amphibious landing operation at Bay of Pigs in Cuba. Mexico is completely overrun due to its small military and the remaining Cuban forces alongside the local militia are forced to wage a guerrilla war in the Mountains as they attempt to hold off the invading forces. The whole world is enraged at the unprovoked attack and volunteers from several countries around the world (Including the USA) pour into Cuba and Mexico to help the local partisans fight off the invading fascists, Even though the US government is officially neutral in the conflict several American companies in their pursuit of profit are more than happy to sell large amounts of oil and armaments to the eager buyers in the South and it turns out to be quite profitable in the end. Soviets and their allies make plans for a massive offensive to liberate their comrades in the Southern Hemisphere.

1977-1982: The war that would be later known as the Liberation War by Soviet historians starts as CA Troops land on the western coast of Mexico and after months of bloody fighting, finally drive out the last of the LLPC troops from Mexican soil, after liberating Mexico and restoring the legal government they push their way into Guatemala in a massive counter-offensive toppling all eight of the Central American nations by the end of the first year. Cuba is liberated during the second year of the war with the massive effort of the International brigades and the Cuban people themselves.

The third year is marked by a counter-offensive on the part of the LLPC during the rainy season when the mobility of the CA forces is limited due to the amount of environmental hazards formed by local wildlife and already bad roads that are flooding with water. The Fascist forces are able to achieve several victories in the harsh environment due to having home ground advantage. These victories would be short lived though as after the rainy season ended the offensive halted in the face of CA's own several times more massive one.

The last two years are comprised of offensives and counter-offensive by both sides, but in the end the superior manpower, equipment and training of the CA are able to overwhelm the LLPC and the whole world celebrates the end of Fascism after Alliance troops raise the Red flag over Casa Rosada in Argentine's capital and the heart of the LLPC movement, Buenos Aires.

1983: UN is disbanded since it too has been found unsuccessful in preventing conflict and no organisation is founded to replace it. The Socialist Union of American Nations is founded and it is comprised of the nations born from the ashes of the former Fascist states of the LLPC under the supervision of the USSR. The USA stands as the last Non-Socialist Nation at this point and becomes increasingly isolationist as a result. The first Mars missions are started.

1995: Terraforming of Mars is started and plans for settlement buildings are made. The Comintern Alliance is reformed into the World Socialist Alliance.

2000: A peaceful revolution begins in the United States as the people are tired of the isolation from the rest of the world and the resulting economic problems it has brought and would do anything to become part of the world community again, even if it meant adopting a Socialist system. The Revolution is successful and the United States of America joins the World Socialist Alliance as the final member in the world and is welcomed with open arms by the rest of the member states. Nations become a thing of the past as humanity stands united as one people under the red banner of socialism.

2015: The terraforming of Mars is finished after twenty years of hard work and the building of the first settlements begins. During the building process several ancient ruins are found, which are believed to have belonged to a pre-human civilisation that habited the red planet. Further study of the ruins though gives the race a name.

Protheans.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: So how did I do? Hopefully this chapter wasn't too cringeworthy with the amount of artistic license used since this was my first time writing an alternate history/universe story.**

**If you're wondering how they're already terraforming Mars in the 1990's, well... let's just say technology advances a bit faster in the Red Alert universe.**

**And to those waiting for news on Marxman Effect, I'm working on a complete rewrite of the story so no new chapters will be released until it's done.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out.**


End file.
